


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Three

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the third week I participated in B2S. Theme was Fairytales and Myth. Included are:Kirk/McCoy - PinocchioSulu/Chekov - CupidJim/Gaila - Virgin PriestessUhura/Kirk - Ariadne and TheseusPike/Uhura - BluebeardKirk/McCoy - AlcestisMcCoy/Jocelyn - MedusaKirk/McCoy - Briar RoseKirk/McCoy - Princess and the PeaSpock/Amanda - The Boy Who Cried Wolf
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Christopher Pike/Nyota Uhura, Gaila & James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Three

Kirk/McCoy - Pinocchio

"It does what?" McCoy looked at Jim with wry amusement on his face, completely not believing what he'd just been told.  
  
Jim grinned. "It grows."  
  
"Well that's kind of the point, Jim," McCoy drawled. "I'd think a boy your age with your reputation would have figured that out for yourself by now."  
  
"Har har har," Jim groaned. "I mean it grows any time I lie. And not just a little bit, either." He reached down to unfasten his pants.  
  
"Jim?" McCoy said wearily, "If this is all a ploy to get me in your pants I will kill you. Slowly. With multiple hyposprays."  
  
Jim pushed down his boxers then looked his friend right in the eye and said, "I am the King of Spain." He penis grew an inch longer and added some girth.  
  
"Goddamnit," McCoy breathed.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Jim grinned.  
  
"Only you, Jim."  
  
"Yeah, but you still love me." Jim paused at that, looking down to be sure. "Wait a second, it didn't-"  
  
"Shit," McCoy breathed. He didn't need this today, he really didn't.

~

Sulu/Chekov - Cupid

He woke up every night, alone. His nights were full of tendered whispers and loving embraces, but come the morning he was left to his own devices and to fill his days with boredom and solitary confines.  
  
His family kept trying to convince him that his lover was a criminal, a thief in the night who would murder him in his sleep and leave a trail of blood in his wake but Chekov knew in his heart that this was not so. His love was true, as was that of his husband, and this time, this time his family was wrong.  
  
His lover claimed that it was because he had to fly the stars, to travel around the universe to help bring peace. But no matter how far he travelled each day he always returned at night to Chekov, to his arms and their bed and their happiness together.  
  
For Chekov, it was enough. Love always was.

~

Jim/Gaila - Virgin Priestess

"I'm sorry, you'll have to choose him." The young maiden gestured to the man standing beside her before facing the God once more.  
  
"You dare decline the offer of Apollo?" Sparks flew as the anger rolled off the god.  
  
Gaila stood her ground. "Your priestesses have one characteristic the same. All are virgins. I am not."  
  
Apollo turned to the man standing beside Gaila. "And so you expect me to take this man, the first male to ever achieve such a level, in your place?"  
  
"Umm," Jim said softly, unable to look the god in the eye. "That won't work either."  
  
"And why not?" Apollo roared.  
  
Jim grinned. "Because you totally took my virginity last week. At least I think you were the god that turned into a horse first. Wasn't that you?"

~

Uhura/Kirk - Ariadne and Theseus

She stood on the edge of the water, watching the boat sail away with tears in her eyes. He'd completely changed her world, promising her everything so that she would help him defeat the maze and the minotaur. And of course she'd given him all she could, including herself. Jim Kirk in a short time had become her everything, and she'd woken up that morning expecting to be surrounded by warm arms that would carry her onto his ship to sail away into the night.  
  
Instead she was left here, alone and destroyed in heart and reputation. No one would save her now. This time she would have to save herself.

~

Pike/Uhura - Bluebeard

"You opened the chamber." Her husband stalked toward her, the blood dripping from the key in her hand proving to him that she had made the ultimate transgression in his eyes. "Now you will suffer the same fate as those who came before you. Your punishment, after all, must face your crimes."  
  
Refusing to give in meekly, Uhura dropped the key and bolted from the room, desperate to find anything to her protect her, anyone who could help her from suffering the same fate as all those dead women she'd seen behind the locked door.  
  
Bursting out of the door she stumbled into the arms of a tall man with dark hair and pointed ears, somehow knowing that with the help of this man she wouldn't be suffering the same fate as those other poor women.

~

Kirk/McCoy - Alcestis

"I won't let you do it," McCoy yelled.  
  
"You can't stop me," Jim answered back calmly. "I don't care if this is a suicide mission. I'll give my life to save this ship and the crew. That's my job, Bones."  
  
"It damn well isn't," McCoy growled. "Your job is to be Captain, not to die as a sacrifice on an altar for the rest of us. I won't let you do it, and no one else on this ship will let you do it either. There has to be another way."  
  
Jim shook his head. "There isn't, Bones, or Spock or you or I'd've thought of it already. This is the only way." He took the step forward to pull McCoy into an embrace. "Never forget me, okay?" he whispered before stepping back and slipping out the door, not letting himself look back.  
  
"Damnit Jim," McCoy said to the closed door with tears in his voice. "I love you. We'll find a way to bring you back, I swear."

~

McCoy/Jocelyn - Medusa

He'd loved her for her beauty: statuesque, startling, and the type that could stop men in their tracks if they passed her on the sidewalk. When he had managed to secure her hand in marriage he'd been shocked and amazed, never truly believing that this amazing woman was actually his wife.  
  
He should've known it was too good to be true. Once things went sour her mask fell off and her true face was there for him to see. She was a Medusa, snakes for hair and able to freeze men with just one glare. That glare that she'd froze him with, keeping him from being able to fight for his rights, to fight for his house, his life, his daughter.  
  
Now, years later as he signs the PADD to sign on to a five year tour, he wonders if space will be the place that finally allows that last part of himself to thaw. He finally is able to wonder if he can love again.

~

Kirk/McCoy - Briar Rose

He walked into the room over the piles of rose petals on the floor. He had no idea why the damn aliens were obsessed with the flower but they were everywhere, the scent practically seeping through the stone walls that surrounded them.  
  
Under the window, a shaft of light landing on his face and hair making it shine like an angel's (probably the only time Jim would ever be able to pull off that comparison) was Jim, on his back and looking for all the world as if he was simply in a peaceful sleep. The aliens assured McCoy that all it would take is a kiss to wake him once more, and he would suffer no damages from all of this, but there was a tricorder in his hand anyway. Any race that required their delegates to have a true love or face death wasn't to be trusted in his mind.  
  
The bridge crew had decided unanimously (McCoy wasn't allowed a vote) that he would be the first to enter the room. They told him it was to make sure Jim was okay but the twinkle in Scotty's eyes and the mild smirk on Spock's told him more than words. They all thought he'd be the one to break the spell so of course he was the one sent in first.  
  
Running his tricorder over Jim he sighed in relief when the results came back as if Jim was truly simply under a very mild sedative. It took him a few minutes to get up the nerve, but eventually he bent down and gave a slight peck to Jim's lips, pulling back to see if anything happened. Seeing no reaction he turned to go, feeling disgusted with himself for letting himself have even that fleeting moment of hope that it would be him. That anything could ever really happen between them.  
  
"Bones?" a weak voice called from the bed. "Where are we?"

~

Kirk/McCoy - Princess and the Pea

Prince Kirk escorted the last prince into the room, hoping that this one would finally be the one to pass the test. This one, Prince McCoy, was different from all the others who had tried to capture his hand in marriage. McCoy was willing to sass back to him, to question what Jim said and his motives behind his actions. And the comments from his mouth when he saw his bed for the night weren't fit to be repeated to ladies. Which made Jim fall even harder for him.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Jim's heart broke when he saw that his new love arrived to the meal looking well rested. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, hoping against hope that he would answer in the negative.  
  
"I did," McCoy said, unaware that his future was to be decided by his next words. "Once I found that damn pebble between the bottom two mattresses and pulled it out. Your housekeepers should be shot for letting something like that effect a poor man's sleep. And I won't even get into how your soap dried out the skin on my hands this morning."  
  
Jim grinned and pulled his future husband into a kiss to shut him up. Somehow he knew he would be doing this a lot in the years to come.

~

Spock/Amanda - The Boy Who Cried Wolf

"Mother, it is highly illogical for you to claim that I am not telling something that is completely factual. You know that Vulcans are incapable of telling falsehoods."  
  
"Spock dear," Amanda sighed. "There is no way that a piece of the sky fell on your head."  
  
Spock's face fought to not show his emotions. "I concur that it is not within the science that I have been taught thus far in my academic progress, but I assure you, mother, that there was a piece of the sky that fell to the ground over that building."  
  
Amanda dutifully looked to where her son pointed, then gasped when she saw something fall from the sky, just as he had said. "It isn't sky, Spock, but it is something. We must go tell your father at once."  
  
Together they rushed to find Sarek, to warn him that the planet was under attack.


End file.
